The present invention relates to a surgical instrument for assisting in distinguishing an anterior capsule during a cataract surgery, and more specifically, to a surgical instrument including a light source such as an LED, and to irradiate with light from a side of the cornea by coming in contact with the cornea of an eye during the cataract surgery.